Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a busbar module and a busbar.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-229585 discloses a busbar module with a busbar for connecting electrodes of adjacent battery cells and a voltage detection terminal for detecting voltages of the electrodes. A wire is connected to the voltage detection terminal by crimping and is connectable to a voltage detection circuit. The voltage detection terminal is laminated on the upper surface of the busbar that is to be connected electrically to the battery cells. Thus, there is a problem of increasing weight by the weight of the laminated voltage detection terminal.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to realize a weight reduction.